I Know
by Crystal Tornado
Summary: Basically, a Zutara smutfic. Katara hates Zuko, but she knows she can't do anything about it. It's just a bunch of mindless smut that came to mind...don't be a hater!


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

-----------------------------------------------------

All italicized thoughts are Katara's

Katara rolled over inside her sleeping bag again. All day, she'd felt anxious, like someone was watching them. Someone had, indeed, been watching them, but she didn't know that for sure. She heard Sokka and Aang snoring a few meters away..._those lucky bastards!_ Moments later, she emerged from her tent to take a walk on the shore of a nearby beach. She turned to leave when, at the last minute, she tucked Sokka's hunting knife into her waistband. _Just in case_.

She left her shoes behind, wanting to feel the soft, warm sand between her toes. She walked along the water's edge with small waves crashing into her ankles. The sound of the tide, the salty smell...it was so soothing...

"Good evening, Katara," said Zuko in a sultry voice. There was sharp intake of air from Katara as he pulled her body against his. He had discovered in their last encounter that sex was a much more effective weapon than fire when trying to tame this particular waterbender. She was also aware of this and was determined not to let it happen again. Remembering the knife she'd taken, she played along.

When he was completely absorbed in their passionate kiss, Katara pulled out Sokka's knife and pointed the tip against his back. "Zuko, you fool! I have you right where I want you."

"And I, you."

"Huh?"

He kissed her neck, tenderly at first, then faster and rougher. _Oh my—that's amazing..._

"Mmm...don't stop. Wait, NO!"

He laughed at her and continued, this time kissing her collar bone. _I'm melting...he's going to win again._ He persisted in kissing her, but she still held the knife to his back. "You can't kill me, Katara," he said confidently.

"I know," she said with a sigh. He began loosening her robe, which—since she'd been sleeping—wasn't very tight in the first place. Her dress dropped onto the sand below. Katara ripped off Zuko's shirt while he removed his pants, and soon all their clothing had been discarded onto the beach.

"I hate you," she told him, as he put her against the sand on her back.

"I know," he said.

Zuko straddled Katara, his muscular legs on either side of her small frame. She ran her hands over his toned abdomen. _Why does he have to be so damn sexy? _ Meanwhile, his hands were also exploring and were currently playing with her breasts. A soft moan escaped her throat. She resented herself for wanting Zuko but desired him nonetheless.

Soon, his hands abandoned her breasts and moved downward. _Sinfully_ downward. His mouth moved downwards also, stopping to briefly attend to her hardened nipples, then caught up with his hands. Slowly, he pushed her legs apart to kiss her. His tongue danced inside her, causing her to squirm with pleasure.

She could take no more without reaching her climax, so she maneuvered herself on top of him. As her lips traveled down his chest, he held onto her hips. He moaned loudly when she took his penis into her mouth and sucked gently. When he, too, could endure no more ecstasy, he flipped her over again. She arched her back and closed her eyes, waiting for him to begin.

His mouth returned to hers, where his tongue enchanted her once more. He wrapped one hand around her delicate waist while the other supported her head. "Zuko...I can't wait any longer..." He smiled inwardly about the power he had over her right now. Unfortunately, she had equal power over him, and he knew it. He teased her, circling his member around her clit before finally entering her.

Katara gasped as pleasure flowed throughout her body. Her hands ran all over his back as he thrusted into her again and again. They both reached their climaxes at the same time, and their passionate calls of each other's names were more than enough to wake Aang and Sokka. Luckily, though, Katara's traveling companions slept deeply.

Zuko rolled to Katara's side and lifted her to lay on top of him as their breathing steadied. "I still hate you," she panted.

"Yeah, yeah...I know." He kissed her forehead.

_Damn him._


End file.
